1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to provide data information and an image forming method using the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to provide data information and an image forming method using the same, which can provide information corresponding to data by confirming in advance whether the date exists and originates from a server corresponding to a uniform resource location (URL) of the data during a universal plug and play (UPnP) printing service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network system is a system that makes it possible to communicate among home devices and to connect to the Internet by providing a separate communication function in a home device. That is, the home network system is a technology that can control main home devices such as a DTV, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a microwave oven, etc., through a wired or wireless network. In the home network system, a user can control the home devices by using a remote controller or a portable terminal inside or outside the house.
Home devices may be classified into information devices, such as a personal computer, a scanner, a facsimile, a printer, etc., audio/video (A/V) devices, such as a DTV, a set top box, a VCR, a DVD, a camcorder, an audio player, etc., control devices such as an electric rice cooker, a refrigerator, a washing machine, a microwave oven, etc., and dummy devices such as a remote controller, an interphone, a sensor, etc. These home devices are connected to phone lines, wireless LAN or Bluetooth, USB, IEEE 1394, power lines, etc.
The home network system provides paths through which the information devices, A/V devices, control devices, and dummy devices can send and/or receive data by using universal plug and play (UPnP) that is middleware. Also, the home network system achieves intelligent communications by providing connections to an external communication network, and maximizes sharing of information resources at home and utility of individual devices through networking.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating a conventional home network system. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the home network system performs data transmission and/or reception among a printer 11, a DTV 13, and a computer server 15, using a universal plug and play (UPnP), and performs printing through a UPnP printing service.
For example, if the DTV 13 transmits a uniform resource location (URL) of print data to be printed to the printer 11, the printer 11 requests the print data from the server that corresponds to the URL of the print data. Accordingly, the printer 11 receives the print data from the server 15, and prints the print data.
If the DTV 13 transmits the print data to the printer 11 in a state that a URL of data to be printed (hereinafter referred to as “attachment data”) is included in the print data, the printer 11 requests the attachment data from the server 15 that corresponds to the URL of the attachment data. Accordingly, the printer 11 receives the attachment data from the server 15, and prints the attachment data.
With reference FIG. 1, is a flowchart illustrating a conventional image forming method using a UPnP printing service. The printer 11 confirms the type of the print data in operation S23 when a print command is received from the DTV 13 in operation S21. The print data can be received simultaneously with the reception of the print data, and the received print data may be classified into URL type print data and file type print data.
If the file type print data is received in operation S23, the printer analyzes the print data in operation S25. As a result of analysis, the printer confirms whether the URL of the attachment data is included in the print data in operation S27. If the URL of the attachment data is not included in the print data in operation S27, the printer performs a rendering of the print data in operation S29, and prints the print data in operation S31.
If the URL of the attachment data is included in the print data in operation S27, the printer requests the attachment data from the server 15 that corresponds to the URL of the attachment data in operation S37, and receives the attachment data from the server 15 in operation S39. The printer may confirm whether another attachment data exists in the print data in operation S41, and if another attachment data does not exist as a result of confirmation in operation S41, the printer performs a rendering of the print data in operation S29, and prints the print data in operation S31.
In contrast, if another attachment data exists as a result of confirmation in operation S41, the printer performs the process in operation S37 again. Accordingly, the printer sequentially confirms the attachment data in the print data, and repeats the above process until all the attachment data in the print data are confirmed.
If the attachment data is not received from the server in operation S39, a space, in which the attachment data in the print data is to be printed, is marked by “X” characters. Accordingly, the printer performs a rendering of the characters and the print data in operation S29, and prints the print data in operation S31.
In contrast, if the URL type print data is received in operation S23, the printer requests the print data from the server 15 that corresponds to the URL of the print data in operation S33, and receives the print data in operation S35. If the print data is not received in operation S35, the printing operation is abnormally interrupted.
As described above, according to the conventional printing method through a UPnP printing service, if the print data requested to the server is not received, the printing is abnormally interrupted, and this may cause the printer to malfunction.
In addition, even if the attachment data requested to the server is not received, the printing is performed as usual, with the attachment data not indicated, resulting in unnecessary printing.